Nikki et Helen
by stephnini
Summary: Résumé : Saison 3. Helen et Nikki sont toujours ensemble. Helen à retrouvé sont poste de directrice. Nikki est toujours dans une cellule seule au 3 eme étage.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Saison 3. Helen et Nikki sont toujours ensemble. Helen à retrouvé sont poste de directrice. Nikki est toujours dans une cellule seule au 3 eme étage.

Helen arrive ce matin avec une très bonne nouvelle pour Nikki. Aussi tôt dans son bureau elle fait appeler Nikki. Cinq minutes plus tard la porte frappa.

Helen (H) : Entrez

Dominic (D) : Melle Wade , Mme Steward

H : Merci Dominic, vous pouvez retourner en bas, je raccompagnerai Melle Wade en cellule.

Nikki eu un sourire en coin.

Dominic s'en alla et Helen referma la porte.

Elle se tourna lentement vers Nikki et s'avança vers elle avec un grand sourire que Nikki lui renvoya.

Helen enroula ses bras autour du cou de Nikki et sentit aussitôt les bras de son amante enserra sa taille, elle soupira de plaisir comme à chaque fois qu'elles avaient l'opportunité d'avoir un moment intime.

H : J'ai une superbe nouvelle à d'annoncer

Mais Nikki ne voulait pas l'écouter, elle préférer l'embrasser, elle posa donc ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible en resserrant son étreinte. Puis elle recula légèrement son visage

N : Tu peux me dire cette nouvelle maintenant

Helen lui sourit

H : tu repasse en jugement dans 15 jours

N : C'est génial, j'espère qu'on va gagner

H : Je l'espère aussi, j'ai hâte de te retrouver à l'extérieur et commencer une vrai vie avec toi

N : Moi aussi mon ange

Elles s'embrassent tendrement puis plus passionnément, a bout de souffle elles se séparèrent.

N : Tu me manque, j'ai vraiment envie de toi

H : Moi aussi mais pas ici

N (soupirant fortement) : Je sais

H : Aller Sweetheart il faut que je te ramène en bas

N : D'accord mais un dernier baiser avant

H : Avec plaisir

Elles s'embrassent le plus tendrement possible puis Helen raccompagne Nikki a l'aile G. Et chacune retourne à leur occupation avec ce moment de tendresse et cette bonne nouvelle en tête.


	2. Chapter 2

Quatre jours plus tard

Il est très tard, les cellules avaient déjà étaient fermées, Helen est encore dans son bureau et penser à Nikki qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quatre jours, elle lui manquait trop. Elle se lève et hésita un instant mais ce fût plus fort qu'elle, elle sortit. Elle se dirige vers l'aile G, elle entra discrètement et monta aussi discrètement à la cellule de son âme sœur, elle mit la clé dans la serrure, la tourna puis ouvrit vite la porte, entre et la referma aussi vite. Elle se retourna et vit que Nikki était déjà endormit et vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillé en rentrant, elle devait être dans un profond sommeil.

Elle regarde sa montre, le tour de garde était passé, elles étaient tranquille jusqu'à demain matin où elle se cacherai derrière la porte et attendrait que tout le monde soit au petit-déjeuner pour sortir et retourner dans son bureau où l'attendrait un sac avec des affaires de rechange.

Elle avance doucement vers lit et enlève sa veste et son pull qu'elle posa sur une chaise puis son pantalon et ses chaussures sous la chaise. Elle se retrouve en sous-vêtement au milieu de la cellule, elle se demande si elle n'était pas folle mais elle ne peut pas résister de passer une nuit avec Nikki c'était plus fort qu'elle surtout après la nuit passer chez elle.

Nikki est dos a elle prés du mur, elle soulève le drap doucement et s'y glissa quand son bras entoure la taille de Nikki celle-ci se réveille brusquement prêt a crier mais Helen mis sa main sur sa bouche et lui murmure à l'oreille

H : C'est moi ma puce

Nikki écarquille grand les yeux, se retourna et chuchote

N : Qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu es folle

H (ironiquement) : Merci pour l'accueil

N (avec un sourire en coin): Tu sais ce que je veux dire bébé

Helen lui entoure la taille de son bras

H : Je sais mais j'avais envie de passer la nuit avec toi, j'ai résister mais j'ai pas pu et ne t'inquiète pas pour demain matin, je me cacherai derrière la porte et j'attendrais que tout le monde soit au petit-déjeuner pour sortir.

Nikki la serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse

N : Je t'aime bébé

H : Je t'aime aussi mon cœur

Elles s'embrassent pendant un long moment puis Helen remonte doucement le tee-shirt de Nikki et lui passe au dessus de la tête, elle s'aperçu que Nikki ne porte pas de soutient gorge, une énorme bouffé de chaleur lui traverse le corps, elle passe sa main dans son dos et dégrafe son soutient gorge, l'enlève et se colle à Nikki, elle soupira fortement et pu entendre le même soupire chez Nikki ce qui engendre un merveilleux sourire.

Elles virent l'amour tendrement une bonne partie de la nuit en silence afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Elles s'endormirent nu l'une contre l'autre avec un magnifique sourire collé à leurs lèvres.


End file.
